


Owned By Rei Ayanami

by Rommel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Collars, F/F, First Time, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Mild S&M, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rommel/pseuds/Rommel
Summary: Asuka's bullying of Rei get her into the sort of trouble she never expected, with some sexual consequences. It's always the quiet ones who turn out to be the strangest and kinkiest.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Owned By Rei Ayanami

**Notes: Second commission. Damn, it’s like I’m a regular smut Rockefeller. Anyway, this is for adults, meant to be read by adults. All characters depicted are fiction and I don’t own anything. As usual, this is not for everyone but I trust you know that already. I’m pretty open on taking commissions so maybe this is the time for that Pen-pen/mini Sachiel smutfic you always wanted (this is a joke, please don’t ask for Pen-pen smut).**

**I’m also thinking of doing at least one story a month this year to ‘celebrate’ Khara’s ‘guidelines’, but I dunno. It might depend on how disappointing the movie is. Anyway, here goes …**

**Owned by Rei Ayanami.**

It had been an unremarkable day--as unremarkable as they ever got for Rei Ayanami. But even so, between school with all its doldrums and casual necessities, and her duty as an Eva pilot it had also been quite tiring. Rei was exhausted by the time she arrived at her small apartment in the industrial area of the city.

However, she reflected, sitting down to have a hot bowl of miso soup, it could be worse. Her hand moved down and struck her chair with an open palm, which elicited a flat smacking noise and sharp gasp of pain from the chair.

“What?” the chair complained, lifting its disheveled mane of long golden-orange hair and turned its head to look at her with round blue eyes full of anger.

“You moved,” Rei replied.

“I didn’t!”

Rei’s response came in the form of another strike of the hand, harder than before across the chair’s firm flustered buttocks. She cried out, as she always did when Rei hit her. This time, however, she had the good sense to bite back her protests.

In truth, the chair was not a chair at all but a certain slender orange-haired girl some people called Asuka Langley Sohryu. Rei merely referred to her as ‘that girl’ in front of others and ‘slave’ when in private.

Currently, Asuka was on her hands and knees playing the role of furniture, and because clothing on furniture would be unsightly--not to mention absolutely nonsensical--she was also completely naked. Rei sat on the small of her bare sweaty back, holding up a bowl of soup in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. She ate slowly, shifting every so often to prevent the ‘chair’ from getting used to her weight.

The girl had a name of course, but Rei never used it. Proud and haughty as she might pretend to be, the Second Child, Rei’s fellow pilot and classmate, had not earned the privilege of being addressed like a person. It was simply easier for Rei to think of her in the same terms as the objects she was replacing. And right now that was a chair.

After about twenty minutes of bearing her on her back the girl below her started to struggle. Her shoulders and arms began to shake and she was making an annoying low grunting noise. Rather than chide her once more, Rei put the chopsticks down and sent her hand beneath her chair, where her legs came together into a hairless mound and tight wet slit. Her hand moved over the mound, what the girl would call her pussy, cupping it incidental as she reached for her true target. She found the hard nub at the top of the slit, where she knew it would be, took it between two fingers and twisted.

“Yaaaah!” Asuka cried out, her back stiffening like an angry cat at the sudden painful surge. Her quivering arms buckled but she managed to catch herself before she dropped Rei onto the floor.

“Shoulders up,” Rei ordered, releasing the nub and returning to her dinner, guiding springy noodles to her mouth with the chopsticks.

Flexing her arms, Asuka managed to regain her former posture, though Rei could see the strain visible on her tensed, sweat-beaded muscles. Her loose hair fell down like thick shaggy curtains on either side of her face, and some it stuck to the skin. Her hands were now claws on the floor, and before long even her legs started to shake. She was having trouble keeping her back straight as well, and with each passing minute its arch deepened as the pelvis rolled to compensate for the weight and tiring muscles.

By the time Rei was finished all four of the redhead’s extremities were shaking and she was having quite a lot of trouble keeping her position, but she neither complained nor asked Rei to get off and that was commendable. Not very much, just a little bit.

Rei stood up, bowl in hand, and immediately her human chair crumpled in a heap with a soft gasp of relief.

Looking over her panting form, lying there in all its flushed nakedness, Rei decided that while Asuka Langley might be an obnoxiously arrogant blabbermouth, nobody would ever have cause to complain about her looks. Her body was lean and her legs long and shapely. Tight buttocks swooped up in an attractive curve that molded her spine beneath that bombastic orange mane. Her hips flared out with feminine bumps but her waist was very narrow, giving her a willowy appearance even when curled up.

The only defect--if it could be called that--were her breasts: noticeably less full than Rei’s own, capped with tiny pink nipples. They were just large enough to fit each in a hand, but what they lacked in size and development they made up in sensitivity, the nipples especially. Rei had spent many an hour dangling weighted clothespins from all three of her buds, two pink teats and a pinker clitoris.

Her face lived up to the high standard set by her body. It was very pretty, with sharp features and round blue eyes. A foreigner’s face, but Rei cared not for distinctions of nationality or race. Regardless of what or who she was, the Second belonged to her now. She had made that fact abundantly clear.

“Get up, chair,” Rei said in her usual monotone voice, poking the redhead’s side with her black-socked foot. “You will now be the dishwasher.” She placed the bowl she had just eaten from next to Asuka’s face. “You have ten minutes.”

The former chair, now her dishwasher, pushed herself up on her arms, and after tossing a surly glance at Rei that nearly earned her a slap, bent down and began licking her mistress’ bowl clean.

Watching her, Rei felt an odd but familiar twinge and decided it was time to get comfortable. Her hands moved in a well practiced routine, undoing the buttons of her shirt and jumper, letting the skirt fall down at her feet and stepping out of it as she slipped off the shirt. Underneath her uniform, as always, were a plain white cotton bra matching an equally plain pair of panties.

She’d noticed, of course, that Asuka usually wore much fancier underwear, very pretty, meant to attract boys, which made no sense to Rei since underwear not supposed to be seen by anyone let alone the opposite sex. Rei had pointed this out to her only to be told she did not understand.

As a result, Rei banned her from wearing her pretty panties--or any panties for that matter--in her presence. That included all times while inside the apartment, though she never really wore anything there, at NERV and in school. Rei wondered what the boys she meant to attract would think if they knew the object of their affection was one stiff breeze away from baring her all. There would be surprise, no doubt, and lust. There was always lust.

Reaching behind her back, Rei unclasped her bra and shrugged it off, exposing her supple, large-nippled breasts. In size they approached what men called buxton. They served Rei well enough and were quite sensitive, as her masturbation sessions could attest. Her milky white skin extended into the perimeter of the areolas, making them almost colorless nearly to the tip which were themselves adorned in the brightest pink. With a flick of her thumb, her panties followed her bra to the floor, but as she stepped out of them Rei bent over and picked up the latter.

Asuka was nearly done when Rei approached her again, now clad only in her socks. She looked up, noodles and broth clinging stubbornly to her lower lip.

“Clean yourself,” Rei said, and Asuka wiped a hand over her mouth. With a brief glance the albino saw she had done a good job with the bowl. She was glad. The leftovers would be her only supper and she would need the energy.

Rei held out the panties, holding them by the waistband. “Now you will be my washing machine.”

Asuka grimaced in disgust, but Rei shoved the panties into her mouth anyway before she could mutter any useless complaint.

“There will be punishment for that,” the albino declared. That was how disobedient slaves should be treated, and Rei knew how to deal with this most disobedient slave of all. “In my presence you are not the Second Child or even a student. You are anything I tell you to be. My chair. My dishwasher. My washing machine. My toilet. My footstool. Miss Katsuragi said I should put you in your place. But you have many places, and many roles. The sooner you accept this, the easier it will be for you.”

It pleased Rei that Asuka made no attempt to give an answer; she just looked down with clear shame and defeated dejection, though nothing would spare her Rei’s wrath. Refusing her mistress’ panties had been a terrible mistake, and she would pay.

“Now …” Rei said, running a hand back through Asuka’s long hair, “I believe twenty strikes with my open hand will be sufficient. Go and bend over the side of the bed.”

Asuka, well aware that any refusal would only increase the length of her punishment, crawled on her hands and towards the bed and placed herself just over the edge of it, with her vulnerable ass hanging out, pink and shapely. The perfect target.

Rei was not an emotional girl, but the sight made her smile ever so slightly.

****

Humiliation burning through her, Asuka clenched her teeth around the panties filling her mouth and braced her body against the bed for what she knew would follow. It wasn’t the first time Rei spanked. It wasn’t the first time Rei had her strip naked and served as her chair. For almost a month now Asuka had been reduced to acting as the First Child’s personal slave. And all because she couldn’t control her temper.

She really had not expected that Rei would stand up for herself--with her quiet and withdrawn attitude such a thing seemed all but impossible. Rei had never even complained about her bullying and gave the impression she didn’t mind or care.

Well, she hadn’t complained to Asuka anyway. She had told Misato, however. And Misato had given her the advice which she then took much too literally, to Asuka’s dismay.

Ironically, it hadn’t been the insults that did it. Rei was never upset about those. No, it was after Asuka had called her a lesbian, a word Rei apparently didn’t know, and she asked Misato about it. Misato wasn’t happy--both because Asuka had no right to use that word in such a demanding way and because it was none of her business if Rei was a lesbian or not.

The NERV Major also didn’t appreciate the embarrassment at having to explain it to Rei, and evidently did such a poor job that Rei, now intensely curious, felt compelled to go home and look it up on the internet. She must have really liked what she found.

What followed was nothing less than Asuka’s downfall.

The next time they met, alone in a NERV elevator, Rei had asked Asuka why she’d used such a word and why she thought it was wrong for girls to like each other. Asuka flew into one of her usual tantrums, but as she went to slap the albino, Rei caught her wrist and slapped her back, connecting with the right side of Asuka’s face. Then she’d stepped up, pressed the stunned Second Child to the elevator wall, and kissed her.

At that moment, if Rei had taken off her face and revealed she was secretly Gendo Ikari all along, Asuka would have been less surprised. She tried to fight at first, but the albino proved to be very strong--stronger than her for sure. And her tongue was everywhere, swirling and jabbing inside Asuka’s mouth, making it impossible to focus or think straight. One of Rei’s legs then went up between Asuka’s thighs, pressing her just the right way, and her body reacted with a muffled moan.

That was the moment when Asuka knew she was beaten. Her brain, flooded by the sudden and unexpected sensation, the intense shame, the burning arousal, simply gave up the struggle and threw her to the wolf that was Rei Ayanami. After their kiss broke, so did the proud Second Child’s resistance. She followed meekly as Rei led her by the hand into the nearest utility room and proceeded to feast on her body, and for the first time Asuka knew what having her pussy licked was like. And she knew what another girl’s cunt tasted like.

Rei wasn’t finished.

“Your place is on your knees,” she said as Asuka lay quivering in a pile of wrinkled, half-removed clothes, her breasts and ass on display. “Kiss my feet.”

When Asuka didn’t reply, Rei slapped her. Despite the humiliation, the redhead quickly got on her knees and kissed the top of Rei’s feet. Her cheek was stinging, her mind confused, her body aching after the best orgasm she’d had in a while … the only true orgasm she’d ever had with someone else around and not simply the product of masturbation. Rei towered over her like a marble statue, her emotionless feature set as if in stone. Unyielding. Merciless. Her naked body gleamed, the moisture dripping from her pussy.

“What are you, a lesbian?” Rei asked the disheveled Second Child groveling before her. Those were the same words Asuka had used to shame her in front of the other girls, triggering a few mocking giggles.

Asuka wanted to shake her head, but after what she’d just experience--the ecstasy and the release and the desperate and sudden urge for more--she wasn’t sure.

“N-no,” she said weakly.

“No,” Rei repeated. “You are going to be a slave.”

Asuka gasped as a sudden, dull blow smacking squarely across her perfect ass brought her back to the present. Her body jerked forward, driving her hips into the bed, her breasts jiggling. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Rei draw her hand up again, and a split second later a gunshot-like noise erupted from her rump and echoed from the walls.

“Agghhh!” Asuka jerked and grunted into the panties stuffed in her mouth. Rei’s panties. Her ass was hot and growing hotter, a sting spreading like marmalade over her flesh. But even that was not as hot as the burning humiliation she felt.

I’m being spanked like a spoiled brat, the once haughty girl thought. The shame was almost too much, and she gave thanks that no one from school could see her like this. Well, no one besides Rei.

CLAP!

“Mhgghh!” Asuka cried as a third blow lit up her rear. She wanted to reach back and rub herself so badly, but she knew Rei wouldn’t tolerate that. The albino had turned out to be as cruel and demanding as she was controlled and hard to please. From anyone else, this punishment might have been less humiliating. Coming from Rei, though, the doll she’d mocked and bullied … Asuka would never live it down.

Again Rei swung her hand, the palm making flat, sharp contact with the redhead’s already tender, quickly coloring buttocks. As Asuka hissed and moaned, her arms gave out, dropping her upper body onto the mattress. Her ass cheeks clenched and unclenched rapidly, like they were trying to rub off the ache Rei was producing. But there was nothing they could do. Asuka was helpless.

The next blow landed solidly to Asuka’s right, flattening her buttock like a soft ball and sending a spike of agony through her. Her body jerked upwards, her nudity dappled by a hundred beads of sweat.

CLAP! Rei struck her again, again on the right, and it was so painful Asuka began to feel tears gathering in her eyes. Her chest was heaving, breasts running over the bedsheets in a sinewy, strangely erotic motion.

“Disgraceful,” Rei said. “I can see you are becoming wet down there.”

Asuka shook her head, wanting to deny the shameful accusation, but the truth was that she was feeling hot and worked up that she couldn’t be sure. Her urges were wanton, strong, and more perverted that she ever imagined, and when lust took over no amount of humiliation could douse it. Indeed, it only added to it. Being used by Rei. Being controlled. Being degraded. Being treated like a disobedient slut. Somehow all these things were starting to have an effect.

She had hated Rei for doing this to her at first. But that was before she became addicted to it. Before she came to beg for the humiliation and depravity only the other girl provided. Now even when she masturbated alone, she thought of the albino, and when she saw her in her tight white plugsuit Asuka would almost cum spontaneously.

Such deep control had the albino gained over her mind and body. Kissing her and eating her pussy and worshiping her asshole, Asuka had done it all. But it was the way she thought about her which truly signified Rei’s ownership of her.

And the discipline, too.

CLAP!

“Mgghhhh!” Asuka jerked her head back, shuddering as her left ass cheek became Rei’s new target. The panties in her mouth had soaked through by now, but they were just as effective. She could taste Rei in the fabric, and feel the heat of her hand in her bottom. “Hhghh! GhhhhMNN!”

“You are so noisy,” the albino declared coolly. “That mouth will always get you into trouble. But you should be grateful. Had you not called me a lesbian you should not be here. You would not have a chance to learn from your mistakes. Now, put your hands out to your side. I don’t want them interfering.”

Asuka moved her arms out and looked back, her ass on fire, hoping it would be enough to please Rei.

“I lost count,” the albino suddenly declared. “Let’s start over.”

“Nnnnghhh!” Asuka barely had time to utter a muffled plead and shake her head before the blows started again. Her left and right cheeks were spanked in quick succession, then both together over and over. Rei counted each blow, each driving Asuka into despair as her perfect and much-admired bottom became a pair of red tomatoes, swallowed and throbbing.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Soon, she felt as if Rei’s hand was made of iron as a red stain spread wider and brighter with each swing, leaving noticeable prints. By the time Rei counted the twentieth blow, Asuka was sobbing like a child, draped bonessly against the bed like a wet rag. Rei had really gone all out--it would be days before she could sit comfortably on her devastated behind again.

But even so, the wet, honeyed gap between Asuka’s legs still craved attention, and Rei Ayanami noticed. Or perhaps it simply reminded her of something she’d already decided when she ordered Asuka over.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Rei asked. Her red eyes were all over Asuka’s matching behind.

Asuka nodded frantically.

Rei looked at her hand, then back to her slave. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Mnnghhff! Nfff!” Asuka began shaking her head. It did her no good, and she was quickly introduced to Rei’s other hand, clapping like thunder across her ass and thighs and pussy.

No Angel had ever made Asuka Langley experience this kinda pain. After ten more strikes the brave and haughty Second Child had been reduced to blubbering as everything below the waist turned a deeper shade of crimson.

Rei seemed satisfied. She leaned down and kissed each cheek--a simple touch which made Asuka yelp. Then the iron hand suddenly turned to smooth velvet as the albino slid it between her burning buttocks, lightly brushing her puckered asshole a second before she found the true object of her search--Asuka’s hairless and virginal pussy; a girly slit which had never known a man and only ever accepted Asuka’s slender fingers when she masturbated and Rei’s nimble tongue and fingers when a reward was needed.

“You are very proud of this little … thing,” the albino said, leaning over Asuka from behind, her digits slowly probing Asuka’s secret entrance, running her fingertips along the outline of her thin inner labia and coaxing more fluid from her girly depths. “You are always showing it off when you wear those tight shorts. And your plugsuit. Everyone can see everything then. I know how important it is for you.”

Asuka moaned, but not from pain this time. Rei’s touching was having a soothing effect, her careful gentle motions in stark contrast to what she’d delivered just moments before. Asuka nearly melted onto the bed.

Rei … the Second Child let the name roll around in her mind. How could someone be so cold and unemotional and yet so warm at the same time? How could the girl who’d just spanked her to tears and used her as furniture also be such a good kisser and know even the tiniest details of Asuka’s anatomy.

Rei. Rei made her feel things she never thought she could feel for another girl. It seemed impossible. Outrageous. Rei had insulted and sexually enslaved her. How could she betray herself like this?

Because Rei has shown you how weak and pathetic your body is, and how much you crave the love of others even if they are another girl, a voice told Asuka. A voice that sounded like her own.

Rei gave her attention. Rei gave her discipline. Rei gave her the touches no one else did. Rei controlled her. Rei punished her. And maybe Rei even loved her.

Well, at the very least Rei loved putting her in her place, and that implied she cared enough to be around her. More than could be said of a certain brown-haired boy.

“Mmmmnnn …” Asuka moaned. It was the sound of surrender.

“I’ve decided,” the albino bluehead said suddenly. She drew back her fingers, dripping with thick strands of Asuka’s musky pussy cream, the clear strings dangling like ropes connecting the fingertips to her flushed cunt. “I will be your first.”

Asuka didn’t understand. Her first what?

With her hand still moist with clear Asuka juice, Rei pulled back her head and yanked the panties from her mouth, then gave her slave’s ass another slap, sending the abused red flesh into ripples.

“Speak,” Rei demanded. “This is your final chance.”

Finally, Asuka got it, and her stomach sank. Her first! The most important first a girl could have, and double so for Asuka. All her life she’d wondered how and who she might lose her virginity too. Would it be a real macho and kool guy like Kaji? Or someone like Shinji, for whom Asuka had inexplicably developed an attraction to the point she often fantasized about him during her self-pleasure sessions? It was a cherry that once popped couldn’t be repaired.

And now Rei was demanding it. Asuka suddenly felt angry, but only for a moment. She wanted to give her virginity to a man. A special man for whom her heart longed. Someone who should be her equal. Another Eva pilot, perhaps. An elite like herself. Shinji fit all of those descriptions. She wanted--and pretty had from the moment she met him--to give her womb to him. Yet he’d never lifted a finger for her.

Except for her gender, Rei met the description as well. And Rei had turned her body into a perverted playground. Rei had used her, spanked her and shamed her. She also knew how to kiss her. Rei cared, in however twisted a way.

Regardless, Asuka couldn’t sink so low as to tell her. She could resign herself to the taking of her virgin slit by another girl--she was still no lesbian, dammit!--but to willingly communicate her surrender was worse than any defeat at the hands of an Angel, and indeed no Angel had so far had her so deliciously at their mercy. None had stripped her naked and subjugated her to the point it made her question her sexuality. Only Rei had done that.

Asuka realized she’d rather not say anything--silence was preferable for the sake of her pride. Her mouth opened, then closed. Then she turned her head away. She didn’t say yes, even if her heart had already accepted what was about to happen. More importantly, she didn’t say no.

Rei understood the meaning of the Second Child’s silence immediately.

“Very well, slave.”

Wasting no time, Rei took Asuka by her arm and pulled her to her feet. The redhead girl stumbled as she was spun, the sudden rush of air on her abused backside making her hiss, and shoved roughly into the bed.

“Spread your legs and make yourself ready,” Rei ordered.

Asuka wasn’t sure what she meant by ‘make yourself ready’, but she guessed and sent a hand down to stroke her already wet pussy, legs spread wide and bent at the knees over the sheets. She was like an open compass, flushed cunt devoid of hair in full view.

Meanwhile, Rei disappeared from view and, as Asuka began strumming her fingers on her hardened clit, returned wearing a dick.

“Y-you went shopping?” Asuka gasped. For some ridiculous reason, that was the first thing that came to mind when she saw the black rubber strap-on secured around the albino’s hips and down between her legs like the world’s most perverted underwear.

Rei said nothing as she climbed into bed and slid over Asuka, placing herself so her stomach and breasts rubbed against her. The redhead moaned, suddenly enveloped in that soft, warm nakedness with the faux penis pressing between their bodies. A nude girl was lying on top of her. Asuka could hardly believe it. The boys at school would have massive nosebleeds if they saw them like this.

I-I’m not a lesbian! Asuka cried again, but the denial was even more futile than ever before. Her body knew the truth. So did Rei.

Slowly, Rei pushed herself up, the tip of her pale nipples now stroking Asuka’s hard pink ones, their thighs brushing together. For a moment, the Second Child met those unflinching red eyes on that pretty pale face surrounded by blue hair and she couldn’t take the shame. She had been wrong to think of Rei as a rival. It was even close. Rei was the top. Rei had conquered her.

As Asuka, overwhelmed with her distress and weakness, looked away, Rei brought a hand to her face and stroked her cheek.

“Look at me. I want you to see me. See my body. See who owns you. Don’t look away.”

Asuka turned her eyes back and again her vision filled with Rei’s face. Mere inches separated them. She saw Rei part her lips, and suddenly they were kissing. Asuka let her body wrap itself around the albino, hands grabbing at Rei’s hair and legs twisting together. Sloppy wet sounds filled the room, as that pink tongue did the same with Asuka’s mouth. There was not even the pretense of resistance from the redhead; Rei knew kissing Asuka was totally disarming. It also shut her up.

When the kiss broke, Asuka was breathing heavily and her eyes had started to become unfocused. Rei, on the other hand, seemed just as cool and controlled as she always did. Their bodies remained pressed together for a few more seconds, then Rei moved onto her knees and lined her rubber dick to Asuka’s sodden entrance.

“I’m ready,” Rei said.

Asuka bit her lip and nodded, feeling as though that small and mostly useless gesture would give her some control over the situation. On her back, naked, legs and pussy spread--she’d take anything she could get.

Moving her hands down, Rei circled them around the redhead’s waist, pinning her in place, and jerked her hips forward. At first there was a sharp pain as her body was entered by the black rubber head, but it was not as bad as Asuka expected, perhaps because of the more intense and widespread ache from her backside. A gasp escaped her lips.

Rei stopped, waited, then pushed forward again, watching Asuka squirm like a trapped fish beneath her. Asuka kept her eyes fixed on the bluehead, trembling as the pain spread further up her love canal; as it opened her up in a way nothing had done before, surrendering her body’s innocence to her fellow pilot and mistress.

“Ahh!” Asuka gave a short cry and clenched her teeth, feeling her body tense. Suddenly, there was more resistance from somewhere deep in her parted loins, which required more force. Rei had just pushed against the membrane sealing her virginity. “Ah, I-I’m--”

“It’s very wet,” Rei said in her usual firm tone. “You can take it.”

Asuka wasn’t so sure.

“I’m gonna--”

“You can take it,” Rei repeated. Shifting her weight, she released one hand from Asuka’s waist and took one of hers, their fingers knotting together. Asuka squeezed, feeling a kind of connection now even closer than that of their sexes.

Then slowly, Rei pushed her hips forward some more. This was followed by a short, sharp pain and then release. It was done.

Asuka gasped, realizing what this meant. Her body was like a book opening up to share its secret knowledge, baring all its shame and wanton desires, losing its innocence. She had given to Rei what she couldn’t give to any man or boy. Not even Shinji. Despite that, the emptiness she’d feared before was replaced by a hard fullness.

Rei pulled back, all the while squeezing her hand just as her cunt was squeezing the albino’s faux-dick. Before Asuka could breath, however, Rei thrust once more, her hips driving forward and burning the strap-on inside Asuka.

Asuka cried out and rolled her head to the side. There was pain, but also pleasure. She didn’t know how that was possible.

“Look at me,” Rei said, repeating her motions. Out and in.

Asuka fixed her blue eyes on Rei’s red ones, writhing passionately against the sheets. The albino slowly started up as rhythm, thrusting and backing off, fucking Asuka for the first time in earnest as she moaned and whimpered with stroke. Beneath them, the bed began to creak, the old springs complaining while struggling to keep up with the young energy being applied above. This, added to the dull and quickly increasing sounds of flesh hitting flesh, made for a strange and almost surreal symphony.

“Ah!” Asuka moaned--a noise that grew sharper and a little more frantic each time Rei penetrated her. “Ahhh! Ah! Ahh! Ah!”

Rei, on the other hand, was not moaning. She was panting and breathing hard thanks to her efforts, but she made no sex sounds. Her eyes burned with passion. Her hand kept squeezing, her hips kept thrusting.

Strangely, although a part of her wanted to feel violated, Asuka’s mind flooded instead with her shameful desire for relief. It was alright. Rei was holding her hand. No one else had done that in years.

“Ohh, ohh, that feels--” Losing control, Asuka spread her legs even more and without any thought she lifted them and wrapped them around Rei. “R-Rei. Rei, don’t stop.”

“Why would I stop?” Rei sounded slightly curious, though her voice was strained thanks to her ongoing efforts. She didn’t even break her rhythm as she let go of Asuka’s waist and slid a hand up her thigh, then grabbed the back of her knee. She lifted this further, higher and forward. The new position rolled Asuka’s pelvis higher and allowed deeper, longer strokes.

“Goh-Gott!” Asuka moaned louder. Clawing at the sheets with her free hand, she couldn’t stop her needy gaze drifting down towards Rei’s nude, alabaster body, seeing the sweat and the working muscles, and those round pale breasts dangling like white heavenly fruits from the other girl’s chest.

After a moment, Rei shifted again, letting Asuka hook her leg around her shoulder and pulling the other leg up as well so Asuka’s pretty feet were raised higher than her head. And all the while she kept her hips moving, driving into Asuka with intense passion, the roughness a signal of her ownership of this formerly proud girl, building up on the wave of pleasure until …

Until …

“AAAAAHHHHH!” Asuka only knew she was cumming when the orgasm hit her. Her body rocked as her arms and legs began jerking uncontrollably, stretching her toes into the air. Her eyes rolled back, her mind going blank until all she had left to ground her to the real world were her hand, squeezed tightly, and the fake penis around which she was furiously orgasming.

Meanwhile, somewhere beyond the moaning and kicking legs, Rei picked up her pace, driving mercilessly into that convulsing cunt she owned, her pleasure building with the constant clapping of their lesbian forms. Then, after a few seconds, she too began to reach her peak.

Unlike the redhead, lying naked on her back and splayed like a frog, twitching and moaning without shame or control, the bluehead didn’t scream as she came. She gasped and shoved forward, burying herself into Asuka and sprayed her climax all over her, the fake strap-on nearly disappeared into the ravished folds.

At last, when she had ridden the waves of pleasure to her satisfaction, Rei slumped forward, landing right over Asuka’s warm nakedness, breasts and stomachs pressed together. It was this which suddenly snapped Asuka back to reality, her body aching from head to toes, pinned to the bed with a very sore ass and pussy. Her vision was full of blue hair, but she had to admit Rei made for a nice blanket. She didn’t even care that it was another naked girl lying there.

The same girl who’d just taken her virginity. Who was still wedged deep inside her with her unnatural rubber cock. Her lesbian mistress.

“R-Rei,” Asuka croaked as the albino began using a hand to fondle one of her breasts. “Could you … could you take it … out.”

Rei touched her fingers to one of Asuka’s pink nipples and pinched the nub.

“I didn’t say you could speak, slave,” she said, lifting her head. Her face was slick with sweat, hair sticking to her forehead, her mouth curved ever so slightly into a tiny smile. “I offered you sex, and this is how you return the gesture?”

Asuka hissed at the abuse of her nipples, her tight and swollen pussy clenched around Rei’s lingering dildo. “Ah … s-sorry. Will you punish me?”

“I should. But I have something else in mind.” Rei pushed herself up, her lips parting.

They kissed again, their mouths hungrily smashing together, their tongues battling. Asuka, warmed and overwhelmed, wrapped her arms around Rei, and then her legs too, hugging that shapely alabaster frame closely with frantic, barely repressed desire. Girl or lesbian or whatever, what did it matter?

Indeed, Asuka didn’t even care that the albino was not finished with her. If Rei promised to keep kissing her like this, she swore she’d do anything.

****

It was another fifteen minutes before the girls separated again--and not until Rei was completely and totally satisfied with her slave’s sensual performance. Then she finally pulled out from Asuka, their pussies sticking with drying girl cum and sweat and flushed bright pink, although one was certainly more pink than the other.

Looking down, Rei noticed how Asuka’s labia gaped open for a moment before closing again as she withdrew the rubber penis. Above that, the clitoris remained hard, standing proudly from its hood like a soldier waiting for orders. The First Child found the perverted sight oddly attractive, and admitted she felt a certain fondness for that pussy now that she had claimed it and made her mark on Asuka in such a permanent way.

That pussy belonged to her--the same as any other toy or plaything. And the arrogant pilot it was attached to was just like any other pet. Of course, every good pet needed house-breaking. Asuka was learning discipline already, but it was only a start.

Climbing from the bed, Rei found her knees reluctant to support her. She made an effort to stand straight, her feet, still clad in her black socks, slid awkwardly over the smooth floor as if walking on ice. Rei had no time for this. Bending down, she quickly pulled off her socks before unfastening the strap-on from around her hips, wincing when the nub on the inside which had already provided her so much enjoyment rubbed against her tender privates. She placed this atop the nightstand and went to fetch a new accessory.

When she came back, the Second Child was spread out on the bed, long legs open, her chest rising and falling, one hand absently touching her heaving cunt. There was a large stain in the sheet under her, where the mixed juices of their passion had accumulated. Rei held up the accessory she’d brought and watched the other girl’s face suddenly color from shame.

“On the floor,” Rei ordered her. “Hands and knees.”

The redhead obeyed, sliding from the bed onto the cold floor and getting on her hands and knees, head hung low. Rei moved behind her, tossed a leg over her back and brushed her hair away to strap the red leather dog collar around the long, slender neck. She made it tight, securing the buckled nearly to the last whole. Then, after giving the collar a tug to ensure its fit, attached a leash to the front. A small heart-shaped tag dangled from the buckle, inscribed with ASUKA

“We are going for a walk,” the albino instructed. “I trust you know how to behave like a proper dog.” With those words, Rei sat herself on Asuka’s back. “Let’s go. Bark.”

Asuka’s arms and legs strained as she took the whole of Rei’s weight on her back again, her pussy right at the base of her spine. But she did remember how to be a good dog. Like so many other things, it wasn’t the first time she suffered this humiliation at the hands of her mistress and lover.

“Woof!” Asuka barked. “Woof!”

Rei grabbed a handful of hair while her other hand held the leash. She brought up her feet, slapping the inside of her heels against Asuka’s thighs. Tongue hanging out, red, well-spanked ass wiggling like a happy puppy’s tail, her slave began to crawl on all fours, first around the apartment, then, at Rei’s direction, out through the front door, both still completely naked. The albino couldn’t have cared less, even though she knew Asuka found public nudity especially shameful.

Reaching back, she gave her mound a slap on her ass to serve as encouragement, then guided her down the hall using her long hair as reins, rocking her pussy gently back and forth as she went, naked breasts jutting out. She delivered additional slaps when needed, although fewer than she expected. Asuka hissed at each blow, limbs trembling. She didn’t stop. Instead, she barked and shook her ass more vigorously.

Rei felt pleased. Finally, the Second knew her place. And she knew beyond any doubt what it was like to be owned by Rei Ayanami.

*****

**The end.**


End file.
